Let's Start Over
by writtenbygrace
Summary: When they arrived to their different college's in 2013, neither Eddie nor Patricia knew if they actually broke up, and the answer haunted them both for the next five years. For HOA one-shot day. Guys, I don't even know what this is.


**A/N: I'm not sure if you can classify the crap that you're about to read as a "one-shot" but , whatever, I put something out in celebration of HOA one-shot day! So, I hope that this isn't too confusing or stupid, or whatever. I didn't have much time, and I hate it more than you do.**

**Discalimer: I don't own House of Anubis**

***o***

That night, five years ago, Patricia's hand had rested on his shoulder, her head had been pressed against his neck. They were about as close as they could be to each other, but an entire sea of awkwardness had stood in between them. It had been difficult, at the time, for either of them to wrap their heads around the knowledge that these would be their last few moments together, as a couple. Sophia was gone, their last mystery at the school was _over_, and they realized with heavy hearts, they were having their second -and last- dance together.

They had secretly decided, a week prior to their graduation, that they would write and call, but they weren't going to commit to a relationship and fly over seas to see each other during college. It was the best way to go, Eddie had convinced her. If they weren't so nervous about their relationship breaking, or so lost without being able to kiss each other, then there were higher hopes of them staying in contact. At the time, it had seemed right. Their final week as a couple was meant to be a time for only them, wrapped in each other's arms every possible second. However, with the unexpected newbies moving in, though, they became more and more distant each day. Their last day together was a day Patricia remembered dreading more than anything. It would be the first time that they would be able to spend as a couple, without a mystery, and they would be saying goodbye.

Always high-spirited and capable of easily covering up his tracks, Patricia assumed that Eddie would be grinning as they kissed for their last time. But standing in front of each other, with their eyes locked, they both regretted how much they had ignored each other over the past seven days. They both were a wreck. It was meant to be the most exciting time of their lives; going off to college, meeting new people, falling in love all over again, or even, sticking together forever. It just wasn't that way with Eddie and Patricia. He was her first boyfriend, she was his first serious girlfriend, they knew that they would have to explore more options, and being together wasn't one of them.

In the moment though, it felt stupid to ever agree to his idea. She wanted to be with him forever, and she had almost suggested transferring to his school. Almost, stuck in his embrace, in the middle of the entrance way to Anubis House, Patricia had cried. She didn't, though, she attempted to stay as strong as possible as she felt his lips on hers, his muscular arms wrap around her smaller frame, and his head rested in its usual spot in the crook of her neck.

Eddie had pressed a kiss to her collarbone, and continued up her neck, planting tiny kisses over her smooth skin. When his lips found the tip of her ear; he whispered an apology for not spending as much time as he had wanted with her that past week. Patricia patted his head, assuming that he was done, but Eddie wasn't finished. He had stayed up the entire night after their graduation party, planning out his entire speech to her. In the moment, though, he forgot it all. In that second, holding her for the last time, his lips by her ear, Eddie just came out and said it; "_Patricia,_" he had whispered, "_Yacker, I'm going to come back for you and we are going to start over."_ He placed a final kiss to her forehead, grabbed the bags at his feet and started making his way out the door.

Patricia would never forget his promise. But, furthermore, she would always keep the memory of what had happened next, fresh in her brain. As that cocky American boy sauntered to his taxi cab, Patricia had selfishly and hopelessly, ran after him, halting in the door frame. Immediately before he sat in the back seat of the taxi cab, Eddie caught her eye, and mouthed the words; _"I love you."_

***o***

They never ended up calling or writing each other. Eddie was busy, Patricia was busy, and that was what they blamed it on. In all honesty, though, both of them had one major reason for never trying to reach the other. They had broken the promise that they had made to each other in high school. They had never broken up. Patricia was sure of it. There weren't any harsh words exchanged, just reassuring hugs, kisses, and promises, and that was where they left it. They had left their not-actually-over relationship on _I love you._

That wasn't planned.

Four years later, Patricia still remembered him, still thought about him, still had his picture by her bedside. Aside from her roommate Abigail, Patricia hadn't made many friends (let alone boyfriends) at college. The first year, she was deemed unapproachable. It wasn't her appearance that made it that way, though. She didn't look bad-ass at all, but she acted it. The first few months, she was snappy and rude because she didn't want anyone other than Eddie near her. She was still coping not having him by her side, and so she made sure that her interactions with guys were limited. After that, she started to allow her heartbreak to fade by focusing on school. Part of her always wanted Eddie to return like he had promised. Midway through her first year, Patricia realized that if he were to come back, she wanted to have made an impression. She studied her butt off, switched her major a few times, and finally became school-obsessed. She wasn't letting go of herself, or who she used to be. She was discovering a side of her that had never been uncovered. And honestly, she was proud of herself. She was proud to be equally as good as Piper, if not better, and she was proud that she made an impression on everyone around her. She wasn't a nerd, she was simply dedicated.

It was her education (and the fact that maybe Eddie would come back) that kept her plowing through college. She attended some parties, hung out with some new friends, and even managed to catch up with nearly everyone from Anubis aside from Eddie. Her college experience was fairly enjoyable. It was the year after, though, that built her up and tore her apart.

***o***

With music playing softly in the background, Patricia Williamson began to unpack boxes. She already had a design plan for her new apartment and was, honestly, overly excited about it. This was the first placed she had ever owned on her own. She had shared a room with Piper her entire childhood, then switched roommates throughout her middle-school and high school years. After that, she shared a dorm with Abigail, who was a bit too chipper, but completely understanding of Patricia's situation. And after Abigail had moved to Australia with her boyfriend, and took up a career as an author, Patricia was forced to move in with her parents. For nine treacherous months Patricia had to spend time with her parents whom had only recently started gushing with pride over her accomplishments.

With her mother's help, Patricia discovered that she wanted to pursue her career as a lawyer in New York City. She had managed to get in touch with Piper's, boyfriend's, brother whom had recently started traveling to the United States in search of a business partner. Together, the two had discussed their hopes and dreams career wise, and figured out a way to earn enough money to start up their own business. They opened up Darren and Williamson's company, where they both spent long hours sorting out new clients and slowly, but surely, making a name for themselves in The Big Apple. They had decided to rent separate apartments, but in the same complex, so that they would be able to walk together to work each day.

Patricia's relationship with Samuel Darren turned into a blossoming friendship that almost managed to help Patricia forget the fact that Eddie hadn't come back for her yet. But she was nowhere close to turning over and examining her feelings toward Sam. She was still Eddie's, he still had her heart, and she wasn't going to push herself to figure out if Sam was slowly starting to take over that place she had reserved for her favorite blonde American. No, Sam was just a bit more than a business partner, and he showed no signs of wanting to push that either. And that comforted Patricia in feeling that Eddie would return for her soon enough.

***o***

Rain was thudding against Patricia's bedroom window, keeping the auburn haired woman from wanting to leave at all. But Sam would be waiting downstairs, and she had a meeting with Mrs. Evegriel at eleven, so she had to drag herself out of her apartment and into the lobby downstairs. Sam cheerily handed her a freshly made cup of coffee and looped his arm through her's. The only time that he had ever dared been this close to her before was when he had excitedly told her about their first client.

"Patricia, Patricia guess what?" A smile was stretched across the brunette man's freckled covered face as he turned to face her.

"What?" Patricia asked half-heartedly as they continued to walk down the busy streets of New York City.

"Don't tell your sister, but Alex is going to propose to Piper tonight!"

"Oh my, God, he is not!" Patricia had an identical smile plastered to her face as she exchanged a look with Sam. Their sibling's relationship had always found a way into their conversations. Mainly, Patricia assumed, because he was close to Alex and she was close to Piper. If they were capable of talking about two other people that they knew a lot about, then the conversation was generally not too focused on them personally. Most of Patricia was over ecstatic about the situation and for Piper, but another portion felt a tang of jealousy. Piper was already going to get married?

For the remainder of their walk to work, Sam was planning out their sibling's future and Patricia was mentally kicking herself. Eddie wasn't going to come back, she finally came to realize. She should have moved on five years ago.

***o***

As Mrs. Evegriel made her way out of her lawyer's office, a smile on her face, an un-scheduled client sauntered inside. Always used to helping himself to whatever he wanted, Edison Miller strolled past the deserted front desk, straight to the office that read WILLIAMSON. He held his breath, crossed his fingers, and pressed the door handle open.

And there was Patricia. She looked beautiful, a bright smile plastered to her pearly cheeks, her red curls framing her face perfectly. The issue was what she was reading and whom she was reading it with. Samuel Darren sat on Patricia's desk pointing (and laughing with her) at an article in a _wedding_ magazine. Eddie's heart and confidence plummeted as he stared at the two. He was supposed to make her laugh like that. He was supposed to be that close to her, able to look directly into her eyes. He was supposed to marry her.

"You're getting married?" At first Eddie had planned on simply saying hello, but then when he saw the scene laid out in front of him he decided that he would ask the question with confidence. But he did neither. All that happened was a tiny squeak, and he let the words slip from his tongue, disappointment taking over as the realization started to dawn on him. He had waited too long, and Patricia had moved on.

"Oh my God," Patricia breathed, quickly slamming the wedding magazine closed. She remembered his eyes, his beautiful forest green eyes which had always been in the back of her mind. It was like a dream, looking into them again. A dream that she didn't understand. "Uhm," Patricia cleared her throat awkwardly and stood up, rubbing her sweaty palms on her suit pants. "I try not to discuss my personal life with my clients, and anyway, _sir_, we prefer if our clients wait out front, not barge through our office doors."

"Fine." Eddie backed up, and slammed the door in Patricia's face confusing her even more. But always a man of games, Eddie didn't leave. Only seconds later, Patricia heard a knock on her door, and she opened it up as fast as she could, making sure that he was still there. She didn't want to lose him again. "Hi," Eddie had to force the word out of his mouth, showing off a fake grin. "Since I'm apparently rude, or something, could we start over?" He looked between the two lawyers, but neither answered. Patricia was took shocked (and delighted) to move, and Sam was utterly baffled. "My name's Edison Miller, but my friends call me Eddie." He held his palm out toward the brunette man on Patricia's right.

After Sam had shaken Eddie's hand, he scampered out of the office running to get their client sheet, and leaving Patricia and Eddie alone for the first time in five years. "Mr. Miller," Patricia shook her head, attempting to suppress her smile. "I'm sure we could, uh, find a spot for you on our client list today."

Eddie shook his head, a cocky grin on his face. "When does your shift end, Miss Williamson?"

"At five on Mondays," Patricia whispered suspiciously, making sure that Sam couldn't hear them from the front desk.

"I'll be here at 4:59." Eddie promised with a wink. He sure hadn't grown out of his childness completely, Patricia noted.

"That should work," Patricia swallowed back the excitement she felt at the fact that he was facing her again, as subtly as possible, promising her a date. He had come back for her. Eddie couldn't hide the grin on his face at her answer as he turned around, starting to exit the office. "Eddie," Patricia stopped him. Sure, both were disappointed that they hadn't shared a kiss, but as Eddie _had_ said that they were starting over, and that meant getting to know each other first, not making-out the way they both wanted to. "Um, I figure we'll have a lot to talk about tonight."

Eddie nodded, awkwardly. What was she going on about?

"Well, to save _some_ time…" Patricia picked up the wedding magazine on her desk, and showed it to him. Reading his confused and disappointed expression. She couldn't help but note how cute it was that he was _jealous_. "Piper's engaged, not me." They exchanged a final smile before he slowly exited, completely satisfied, and she sat back down, an irreplaceable feeling of completion in her stomach.

Eddie had always been the only thing missing from her already perfect life.

***o***

**A/N: I sincerely hope that this doesn't stop you guys from reading my other work. I don't even know what the hell this is. Like, seriously, I have no internet so I had to rush write this (and post it) at Starbucks, so it's crap. I think that I'm going to write edited and thought-out one-shots when I get back from vacation. Okay? So for now, just pretend that you don't think I suck. I just wanted to get something out. Whatever.**

**I still love you all, this wasn't made to torture you. (Even though it probably did and you're wondering what I was drinking while writing this).**

**Grace**


End file.
